No me salves
by Aki.Electric
Summary: Dicen que lo que hacen es por una buena causa, que no importa pasar la noche con un extraño con tal de conseguir dinero para apoyar a sus padres. No les importa estar involucrados en estas actividades porque aseguran vale la pena. Aprende a leer entre lineas y verás que piden ayuda, no saben que hay quienes ya captaron su mensaje...
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba nervioso.

Lo cierto era que se encontraba aterrado, sabía lo que pasaría apenas alguien lo eligiera. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, preguntándose si era el único en esa habitación que podía escucharlos.

Sintió una mano posarse encima de su rodilla, volteó a ver a la dueña de dicha mano.

-Todo estará bien, Deku.-Le dijo su amiga Uraraka.

Estaba seguro de que esas palabras eran lo que a ella le hubiera gustado que le dijeran cuando pasó por lo mismo.

Aun así apreció el gesto. Ella quería que no sintiera miedo, o al menos no más del que debería. Le sonrió.

-Estoy bien, Uraraka. Estaré bien.-Le aseguró.

Ella también tenía cosas de las que preocuparse.

Él era un chico que podía cuidarse como era debido. No importaba el hecho de que tuvo que empezar a trabajar desde los seis años.

Su madre no podía con todos los gastos así que desde niño se dispuso a ayudarla para que no se preocupara tanto de donde sacaría el dinero para alimentarse.

Ha tenido tantos trabajos como su madre. Sabe lo exhausta que puede quedar una persona con tal de conseguir dinero.

Y lo que está dispuesta a hacer con tal de poder pagar una deuda.

Volvió a temblar al recordar una vez más lo que haría.

Sentía tanto miedo pero debía hacerlo por su madre. Ella estaba enferma, debía obtener el dinero en lo que se recuperaba. Le había dicho que podía conseguir el dinero solo. Le sonrió y le prometió que todo estaría bien.

Además, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

El mismo insistió en hacerlo, debía cumplir su palabra. Aun y si no había sido justo el trato que hizo con su jefe.

-Midoriya Izuku.-Habló un hombre entrando al cuarto en el que estaba con su amiga y otras dos chicas. –Has sido elegido. Apresúrate.

-¡Sí!-Se levantó nervioso Izuku. Caminó hasta el hombre. Antes de que salieran de la habitación volteó a ver a su amiga.

Ella le sonreía y levantaba un pulgar deseándole suerte. Pero su mirada reflejaba lastima.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea darle un último vistazo a ella o aceptar hacer este trabajo.

Pero todo fuera por dinero.

Le ordenaron que se pusiera un yukata y que esperara al cliente en una habitación de estilo tradicional.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y él ya no podía con sus nervios.

Estrujaba entre sus manos parte del futón sobre el cual se encontraba recostado. Podía esperar en cualquier lado de la habitación pero Uraraka le había dado el consejo de verse provocativo, así apenas lo viera el cliente tendría casi asegurado de que tendría una buena paga al final del trabajo.

Intentaba acostarse con alguna pose sobre el futón pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado que no podía hacerlo. Abrazó una almohada, intentando calmarse. Casi se ahoga con su saliva al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

"Aquí vamos", pensó el chico.

Se puso sobre sus rodillas y volteó a ver hacia la puerta. Puso la mejor sonrisa que podía con sus emociones al tope.

-Te he estado esperando.-Soltó fingiendo felicidad.

-Eres virgen, ¿no es así?

Su cara enrojeció ante tal afirmación. ¿Se notaba demasiado?

Comenzó a murmurar, de pronto le pareció peligroso ser virgen. ¿Cómo lo trataría el cliente sabiendo eso?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escucharlo hablar nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, te elegí por eso mismo. No quiero que me contagien algo en mi primera vez.

La respuesta del otro hizo que por primera vez en todo ese rato, le prestará atención a su cliente.

Quedó boquiabierto.

Era demasiado joven, lo veía más o menos de su edad. Su cabello era blanco en el lado derecho de su cabeza y rojo en el lado izquierdo. Su ojo derecho era café y azul el izquierdo, sobre el cual había una cicatriz. Aun así se veía muy apuesto, debía admitirlo.

Solo pudo pensar en algo incrédulo.

¿Tan bien parecido era y perdería su virginidad con él?

No sabía si sentirse bien o no al respecto. También era virgen. Y lo eligió para evitar contagiarse de algo.

OK. Su trasero fue elegido al estar libre de ETS.

Al menos tampoco se contagiaría de algo.

Hasta ahora las cosas iban bien, o eso quería creer.

-Luces de mi edad.-Lo sacó de su tren del pensamiento el otro joven. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince.

-Yo tengo 16. ¿Tienes algo de experiencia en esto?

Izuku casi grita.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó que eres virgen.-Se disculpó el mitad pelirrojo.-Solo quería saber si tenías algo de experiencia de hacerlo con hombres.

Seguía sin creerlo.

¿En serio también era virgen?

El mayor le miraba fijamente. Al ver que no hacia ningún movimiento se quitó la camisa de botones que traía puesta y después se bajó los pantalones. Una vez se los quitó se arrodilló quedando enfrente del otro que continuaba sobre el futón. Tal parecía que el peliverde no había notado que ahora estaba en ropa interior, al menos hasta que hizo que su espalda quedara pegada al futón, posicionándose encima de él apoyándose con sus brazos para no aplastarlo.

-Quítate la ropa.-Le ordenó.

 _-Cualquier cosa que te pidan, hazlo rápido. No les gusta que los hagan esperar.-_ Había sido otro consejo que le había dado su amiga.

Haciendo caso a eso, aun acostado, se retiró el yukata, deslizándolo sobre su piel, quedó completamente expuesto ante el otro.

El de la quemadura lo miró, parecía inspeccionarlo.

-No tenías ropa interior debajo del yukata.

Izuku se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de que era la primera vez que alguien más, que no era su mamá ni el mismo, le veía desnudo de pies a cabeza.

¿Acaso se la pasaría avergonzándolo o se lo haría de una vez? Cielos, se estaba impacientando.

Su "cliente" lo hizo girarse quedando acostado bocabajo contra el futón lo que le sorprendió.

Y se colocó encima de él.

Sintió su respiración cerca de su oreja.

-Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.-Le susurro, creyó detectar fastidio en su voz.

-¿Cliente-san?- Intentó mirar por encima de su hombro pero una de las manos del otro chico le presionó la cabeza contra la almohada para que no mirara hacia su dirección.

De pronto se sentía completamente desprotegido sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, el yukata había sido su única defensa hasta ese momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el leve sonido de jadeos que provenían de su acompañante, ¿acaso se estaba masturbando con su imagen?

Su garganta se sentía seca, tragó saliva dificultosamente, la situación era sumamente nueva para él, el ambiente daba la sensación de ser pesado, cada vez se le dificultaba más el respirar.

De un momento a otro sus caderas fueron alzadas dejándolo con el trasero al aire, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, el temor lo inundó, ¿tan pronto? ¿Ya había llegado el momento?

Quería negarse, gritar retractarse de aquello y salir corriendo del lugar pero su mamá… ella contaba con él.

El miembro del mitad-mitad rozó su entrada, inconscientemente se tensó, recordaba que sus compañeras de trabajo le recomendaron relajarse pero él no lo conseguiría aunque lo intentara.

Un dolor desgarrador invadió cada fibra de su ser al ser penetrado sin delicadeza, ahogó un sollozo, no debía llorar, no debía llorar.

 _-No llores, a ellos no les molesta que hagas eso cuando pierdes tu virginidad.- le comentó más de una con mirada triste._

Se repetía que no debía llorar, estrujó con sus manos el futón, apretó la mandíbula y el dolor no cesaba, sus lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro hasta humedecer la almohada. Leves quejidos se escuchaban, su respiración se había vuelto pesada; el de mirada heterocromatica procedió a moverse rápido y con fuerza, Izuku abrió la boca al sentir el dolor intensificarse, quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible, no quería continuar y aunque deseaba alejar al otro de él cuanto antes sabía que no debía hacerlo, tenía que llegar hasta el final quisiera o no.

Las caderas contrarias chocaban con las suyas haciendo que en la habitación se escuchara un sonido parecido a aplausos. Aquel ruido fue lo único que se escuchó durante un par de minutos hasta que sus sollozos se hicieron oír.

Había tratado de no llorar, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo sin embargo fue inevitable al final, porque mientras sentía como su cuerpo era embestido por un desconocido no pudo evitar preguntarse como había terminado en esta situación donde vendía su cuerpo.

Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y dolido pero se decía que era por una buena causa.

Y de un momento a otro, mientras seguía compadeciéndose, dejo de ser embestido.

Parpadeó perplejo con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos, intentó mirar porque su cliente se había detenido pero de nueva cuenta le obligó a permanecer con la cabeza en la almohada.

Se preguntaba si acaso había hecho algo mal, si el cliente se molestó por algo era muy probable que no le pagara y todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento hubiera sido en vano.

Con la preocupación de haberlo molestado con su llanto intentó moverse pero apenas lo hizo sintió el miembro ajeno salir de su interior. Abrió los ojos asustado, definitivamente algo había hecho mal.

Pero antes de poder verlo siquiera, el otro habló.

-Quédate ahí, no te muevas.- Le ordenó con voz firme. Midoriya no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer, quedándose justo donde estaba.

Escuchó diversos sonidos, el ruido de la tela siendo colocada nuevamente sobre el cuerpo contrario y para después seguirle un silencio que solo pudo describir como sepulcral, el corazón le latía desenfrenado y era lo único que logró escuchar hasta que la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada fuertemente le sorprendió.

Con prisa, apoyándose en sus brazos para levantarse y girarse lo suficiente para mirar hacia atrás provocándole un dolor en su espalda baja, ahogó un gemido de dolor a la vez que su rostro se dibujaba una mueca adolorida.

Al dejar de concentrarse en su dolor se pudo percatar efectivamente que se encontraba solo en la habitación, ¿acaso el cliente había quedado insatisfecho y decidió irse?

Las lágrimas inundaron de nueva cuenta su visión, un par de sollozos sonaron en el cuarto, con el dorso de sus manos retiró las gotas saladas de sus ojos y sorbió su nariz y entonces cuando bajo la vista pudo fijarse en un par de cosas tiradas en el suelo junto al futón: un condón anudado con un fluido blanco en su interior dejando en evidencia que claramente había sido usado y lo que más llamo su atención, un fajo de billetes.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el otro abandonó la habitación pero ahora se encontraba solo y con un dolor que le impedía levantarse del futón, que ahora se encontraba sucio. Escucho que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación.

"No, por favor", suplicó para sus adentros.

Había visto en el pasado como permitían que un cliente se metiera a un cuarto en el que apenas una chica había terminado de tener relaciones sin importarle lo agotada que estaba. Y se había repetido en otras ocasiones.

Si había terminado así de mal después de perder la virginidad con un chico, no quería saber cómo estaría si permitiera que alguien mayor y experimentado entrará cuando aún no se reponía.

-¿Deku?-Entró a la habitación Ochako, lo cual lo alivió.

Al verlo, corrió hasta él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Ya termino nuestro turno, debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde

Fueron juntos a los vestidores de empleados. Ochako terminaba de cambiarse mientras era observada por su amigo que se encontraba sentado en un banco de madera su ropa estaba bien doblada encima de sus piernas.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó preocupada.

Él comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

-M-Me temo que necesito ayuda para cambiarme.-Dijo avergonzado, no esperaba quedar tan mal como para no poder cambiarse por sí mismo. Después de irse de ahí, caminaron juntos durante un rato hasta que tuvieron que dirigirse cada uno a su casa.

-¡He vuelto mamá!-Dijo Midoriya apenas entró al apartamento en el que vivía con su madre.

Después de quitarse los zapatos, se dirigió a la habitación de su mamá. Vio que estaba dormida. Se metió a su habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta.

Le dolió sentarse en su cama, sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre que se veía grueso por su contenido. Veía con lágrimas en los ojos ese sobre antes de sacar el dinero que tenía dentro.

Comenzó a hipar, sorbió sonoramente su nariz al terminar de contar su paga. A pesar de que le cobraran una cuota, seguía siendo mucho. Si se prostituía dos o tres veces más, conseguiría el dinero para pagar las deudas. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas que ahora estaban rojas. Intentaba ahogar los ruidos que querían salir de su boca.

Solo necesitaba sufrir un poco más hasta que su madre se recuperara. Pero aunque lo hiciera…

Debería seguir prostituyéndose por un tiempo.

Esa había sido la condición que su jefe impuso para que trabajará ahí. Golpeó su almohada del coraje.

Era tan injusto.

Era un menor de edad, no tendría por qué verse obligado a realizar algo como eso pero debía.

Maldito fuera el día en que se hizo el intendente de ese prostíbulo y en el que desesperado le suplicó al dueño del lugar que le pagará más y le dijo que haría lo que fuera por él.

Eso último lo condenó.

Su amiga estaba en la misma situación que él, excepto por el hecho de que ya llevaba años haciéndolo. Sólo eran dos estudiantes de preparatoria que se vieron obligados a recurrir a ese tipo de actos con tal de apoyar a sus padres.

Jamás les dirían de donde sacaban todo ese dinero, era mejor que no supieran.

Sería el secreto que ambos se llevarían a sus tumbas.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, mi primer aporte al fandom de este manga/anime es un TodoDeku, nada inocente. La historia se me había ocurrido unos meses atrás, pero yo no sé escribir lemon así que recibí la ayuda de mi beta que se ofreció en escribir las escenas (ni siquiera le pregunté, ella sólo lo escribió). Si algunas escenas no quedan coherentes es porque el estilo de escritura de ambas es distinto. Quiero aclarar que no porque Izuku trabaje en un prostíbulo sólo habrá lemon en el fic, también habrán otras cosas que se mostrarán un poco más adelante. Agradecimientos a mi beta por poner la canción que me inspiró, sólo dos versos me bastaron para pensar en una historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sólo faltaban veinte metros para llegar a la escuela, se lo repetía una y otra vez. Cada paso para él era una tortura.

Pero aún y si llegaba, aún debería subir escaleras para ir a su salón. Suspiró derrotado, no podía hacer nada más que desear que esa distancia se acortará sólo para poder sentarse en su pupitre y ver si se le pasaba rápido el dolor.

A este paso, tardaría un poco más de tiempo del que normalmente le tomaba. El simple hecho de cojear (producto de su trabajo) hacía más tardado su caminar. Estaba seguro de que muchas personas en el camino habían volteado a verlo por lo mismo.

Suspiró otra vez, le parecía infinita la distancia entre la entrada de la escuela y él, a pesar de ser ahora solo 15 metros los que le faltaban.

-¡Deku!-Se acercó corriendo Ochako hasta ponerse a un lado suyo.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pudiste descansar anoche?-Preguntó realmente preocupada por él. Tan solo había sido la noche anterior cuando perdió la virginidad, y sospechaba que no hubo mucho cuidado por parte del cliente como para dejar con ese cojeo al pobre de su amigo.

-Al menos fui capaz de levantarme hoy.-Intentó decir positivo Izuku, no se creyó capaz de hacer eso al despertar y darse cuenta que seguía con esa molestia. Tuvo suerte de que su madre no se haya dado cuenta de que cojeaba.

La castaña asintió no muy convencida a lo que dijo.

-¡Uraraka! ¡Midoriya!

Ambos voltearon al escuchar que alguien los llamaba. Se acercó hasta ellos un chico de cabello negro que usaba gafas.

-¡Hola Iida-kun!-Le saludó alegre Ochako.

Él se acercó a Midoriya.

-¿Por qué cojeas?-Le preguntó preocupado su amigo.

El peliverde empezó a sudar frio. Rayos, no había pensado en que diría en caso de que le preguntaran porque estaba así.

Por suerte, su amiga reaccionó más rápido que él.

-Deku me dijo que se lastimó entrenando.-La castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo indicándole que le siguiera la corriente.

-¡Si! Me lastimé entrenando ayer.

Iida, en vez de tranquilizarse, pareció alarmarse.

-¡Midoriya, entiendo que busques la manera de mantenerte saludable pero esa no es razón para que lo lleves tan lejos!-El chico de lentes comenzó a mover sus brazos mientras hablaba.- Recuerda que debes de asegurarte de hacer ejercicios adecuados para tu cuerpo y tomar las medidas necesarias para tu seguridad. De nada sirve si te ejercitas y no estás consciente de los riesgos que conllevan ciertas actividades nada adecuadas para tu nivel.

Izuku y Ochako veían con una gota de sudor a su amigo dando su discurso. Se lo había tomado en serio. Al menos no había preguntado que clase de ejercicio hizo.

Uraraka pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Midoriya y lo acercó hasta ella.

-¡No hay problema, Iida!-Interrumpió a su otro amigo-¡Ayudaré a Deku hasta que se recupere!-Miró a los ojos a Izuku.-Recuerda que cuentas conmigo siempre para apoyarte.

El peliverde estuvó a punto de llorar ahí mismo pero se contuvo.

Ella le estaba diciendo que podía contar con ella. Disfrazó su apoyo respecto a su secreto como algo simple. Podía contar con ella para lo que fuera, después de todo era lo mismo por lo que pasaba.

-¡Sí!-Respondió Midoriya. Le alegraba tenerla de amiga y confidente

-¡Eres demasiado comprensiva, Uraraka!-Dijo conmovido Tenya.-Yo también te ayudaré.- Se dirigió a su amigo.

Ambos tomaron de los brazos a Deku y lo llevaron casi cargando entre los dos. Se habían dado cuenta de que si iban a su paso no llegarían a tiempo.

Después de entrar a la escuela, ponerse los zapatos para lo cual requirió ayuda el pecoso, y subir unas infinitas escaleras que resultaron ser toda una tortura para él, llegaron a su salón.

Midoriya casi lloraba de la felicidad al poder sentarse, le seguía doliendo pero al menos podría descansar, solo le quedaba rogar que no le pidieran pararse y esperar a ver si se pasaba el dolor.

-Escuché que Aizawa-sensei volverá a darnos clases.-Comentó Iida al sentarse junto a Ochako y Midoriya.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

-Parece que será igual que el año pasado.-Dijo Iida observando a su alrededor.

Izuku, que estaba recostado en su banco, levantó su cabeza y pudo notar que la mayoría de los alumnos en ese salón eran los mismos del año pasado.

Sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases, al mismo tiempo que un hombre con cabello negro y largo de expresión cansada entraba al salón.

-Muy bien, más les vale sentarse y no hacer escandalo.-Dijo fastidiado.-Las vacaciones terminaron, háganse a esa idea.

Miró la cara de cada uno de sus alumnos, pero se detuvo al ver a Midoriya.

El pecoso se sobresaltó, pudo notar como la mirada se endurecía al verlo, aun cuando solo duró un segundo el contacto visual. A pesar de eso, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora del receso.

Iida salió a comprar su almuerzo mientras que Uraraka se quedó a un lado de Izuku cuidándolo, quedando solos en el salón dado que los demás fueron a comer afuera o en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó mientras le daba un jugo de cajita. Le preocupaba saber como se sentía.

-Duele mucho tener que pararme y me resulta hasta incómodo estar sentado.-Le respondió, luego bebió un poco de su jugo.- ¿También te pasó la primera vez?

La castaña enrojeció, luego bajo la mirada triste, viendo el pan que había llevado de almuerzo aun cerrado.

-También me dolió mucho, y ni hablar de lo horrible que me sentí después de eso.

Midoriya asintió. Después de haber llegado a su casa y guardar su paga, se bañó. A pesar de que se había tallado hasta el punto en que su piel se puso roja, no se le quitaba de encima la sensación de suciedad.

Y continuaba ahí, y eso que se había bañado esa mañana.

Le apenaba preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo.

-Y entonces…-Rascó la parte trasera de su nuca-¿siempre va a ser así?-Dijo tímido, como si le diera vergüenza sacar ese tema a la luz.

Ella lo miró confundida, hasta que entendió a lo que se refería.

-Te terminas acostumbrando, aunque debes de tener mucho cuidado si al día siguiente debes ir a alguna parte.

Midoriya tembló. Debió pensar eso el día anterior.

-Talvez si hubiera investigado antes y hubiera guiado al cliente no estaría así. Después de todo, no todos los clientes tienen experiencia y dudo que la tenga para el caso de estar con otro hombre.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a murmurar, su amiga cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, al ver que alguien entraba al salón. Suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de Iida, que traía consigo una botella de agua y un par de panes, de los cuales le dio uno a Izuku, quien había confesado más temprano que se le había olvidado traer su almuerzo y su cartera.

-Gracias-Dijo el peliverde al recibirlo. Ambos estaban aliviados ya que parecía ser que no había escuchado su conversación.

El receso terminó después de un rato y volvieron a tener clases.

Al finalizar el día, Izuku fue apresurado al baño. Se había aguantado las ganas de ir a orinar ya que el dolor nunca se le pasó.

Tenya y Ochako lo acompañaron. Mientras caminaban, al pasar cerca de la enfermería vieron salir de ahí un chico. No hubiera sido algo relevante para ellos.

Tal vez hubieran podido pasar de largo y seguir caminando. Pero lo cierto es que no fue así.

Izuku se quedó congelado al verlo, se había detenido a mitad del pasillo.

Lo conocía.

Y por la forma en que lo observó mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería, sabía que lo había reconocido.

-Eres tú.

Escuchar su voz le hizo confirmar lo peor. Palideció al darse cuenta de la ropa que usaba.

¿Eso significaba que el cliente de la noche anterior también era estudiante de su escuela?

* * *

 **Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado a la hora de editar y les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora que se han encontrado? Esta duda y otras que aún no tienen tal vez se respondan en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

 **Perdonen los errores ortográficos.**

* * *

Uraraka no sabía que le pasaba exactamente a Izuku, sólo sabía que desde que había visto a aquel chico se había puesto tan pálido como una hoja.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?-Iida llevaba rato intentando ver que le ocurría a su amigo.

El peliverde sólo ignoraba lo que le decían hasta que el de lentes lo tomó del hombro y lo sacudió.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Midoriya.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería antes de irnos?

El pecoso pareció apenas notar que seguían enfrente de la enfermería, y tembló al ver que seguía observándolo el responsable de su estado actual.

Sin saber que hacer, se dio media vuelta e intentó huir lo más rápido que podía con su cojeo. Sus dos amigos sólo intercambiaron miradas extrañados por su actuar y lo siguieron.

Ochako le dio un último vistazo al otro chico antes de verlo darse la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario, siendo su espalda lo último que vio.

* * *

-¿Y nos dirás que fue eso?

-¿Hmp?-Dijo confundido Midoriya una vez estaban fuera de la escuela. Parecía hacerse el desentendido…o talvez si estaba demasiado distraído ya que su amigo llevaba varios minutos insistiéndole si les contaría porque había actuado así.

-¿Acaso conoces a chico?-Preguntó Iida. Luego pareció pensar en algo.- ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo?

El pecoso negó las suposiciones de su amigo, era más fácil que decir: "Lo conocí ayer en mi trabajo en el prostíbulo ya que fue quien pagó para quitarme mi virginidad. Ah, y no fue nada gentil al hacerlo, así que por su culpa tengo este cojeo."

Bueno, en ese caso si le hizo algo malo, pero no podía contárselo.

Talvez cuando estuviera a solas con Uraraka se lo contaría. Ella entendería todo.

Y como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar en reversa.

-Acabó de recordar que debo ir a otro lado antes de regresar a casa.-Se excusó ante el de lentes.-Debo llevarme a Izuku, lo ocupó para que me ayude, sólo él puede hacerlo.-Dijo antes de que se le ocurriera ofrecerse para ayudar.-Tendrás que volver solo a casa. Lamento que sea tan repentino.-Se disculpó y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar a paso rápido casi arrastrando consigo a Midoriya.-Nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió.

El peliverde, que no pudo reaccionar tan rápido, sólo pudo agitar su mano para despedirse de su amigo y disculpándose mientras se alejaban, a la vez que intentaba no caerse ya que no podía igualar el paso de su amiga por el dolor.

Tenya sólo se despidió confundido. Antes de seguir caminando, volvió a ver por donde se habían ido y gritó.

-¡Midoriya, será mejor que vayas con el médico para que revise lo de tu cojeo!

El de ojos verdes se ruborizó, algunas personas alrededor escucharon a su amigo y voltearon a verlo para comprobar que cojeaba. Por suerte se trataba de desconocidos. Su amiga hizo más lento su andar al comprobar que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de su amigo.

Lo hizo entrar con ella en un callejón. Izuku llevaba un rato esperando a su amiga que lo había dejado ahí, estaba sentado encima de una caja. Ella volvió minutos después, sostenía en cada mano un vaso de refresco de un local cercano.

Le pasó uno al chico junto a un popote. Ambos colocaron las pajillas para comenzar a beber. Ella se sentó en otra caja, que estaba a un lado suyo.

-¿Me contaras que fue lo que sucedió en la escuela?-Preguntó calmada.

Izuku inhaló varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Ese chico, el que salió de la enfermería…fue con quien me acosté anoche.

La castaña se sorprendió.

-¿Estás diciendo que es estudiante de nuestra escuela?

-Así parece.

-¿Pero qué estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese?-Preguntó curiosa.

-No lo sé.-Respondió Midoriya.-Pero parece ser que me eligió porque yo era virgen, y él no quería contagiarse de algo teniendo sexo por primera vez.

La otra escupió el refresco que tenía en la boca. Después de toser y recobrar el aire, habló.

-¿Era virgen?

-Lo era, hasta que se acostó conmigo.-El peliverde asintió avergonzado.

Ochako procesaba lo que le había dicho. Luego pareció que había llegado a una conclusión después de tanto pensar.

-¿Es por eso que quedaste así? ¿Fue brusco contigo?

El pecoso soltó un grito que llamó la atención de una persona que pasó al lado del callejón.

-¡No es eso!-Movía los brazos para negar.- ¡Bueno, si!-Ya mas calmado al recordar porque estaban ahí habló más bajo.-Creo que él pensaba que yo tendría algo de experiencia acerca de hacerlo con hombres por el hecho de que trabajaba ahí. Y ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, él sólo dijo que había que acabar rápido y simplemente lo hizo sin ver que había que hacer primero.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que sólo te lo hizo y ya!?-Gritó su amiga.

Midoriya no sabía si estaba sorprendida o enojada.

-Vaya, que chico tan desconsiderado.-Se cruzó de brazos aun así sostenía con una de sus manos su vaso.- ¿Pero que se puede hacer? También me he topado con varios clientes así, pero no esperaba que alguien de nuestra edad pudiera ser tan desconsiderado. Además, ¿por qué fue ahí si no tenía experiencia?

-Bueno, yo tampoco tenía experiencia.-Dijo nervioso.-Tal vez debí investigar antes. En parte es culpa mía.-Ya ni sabía si intentaba calmar a su amiga de hacer ver menos culpable al otro.-Debo averiguar como se hace en caso de que deba darle instrucciones al próximo cliente. También debería de intentar ver cuáles son las mejores técnicas para…

Uraraka veía como Izuku comenzaba a murmurar. Sonrió, al menos este tipo de cosas no impedían que su amigo se comportara como siempre.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarles si son vírgenes antes de que comenzar. Al menos así podrás jactarte de ser más experimentado que ellos.-Bromeó.

Sorprendentemente, eso hizo reír a Midoriya.

-Talvez deba decirles que les cobraré el doble si ellos no traen sus propios condones.

Uraraka rio tanto que lloró, se limpió una lágrima con un dedo.

-O tal vez tengas que decirles que ponerle un seguro de vida a tu tarsero por si te lo destrozan y demandar a los clientes.

Estaban riéndose tanto que no notaron cuando alguien se adentró al callejón y se puso enfrente de ellos.

-Pero miren a quienes me encontré. ¿Ya terminó su turno del trabajo?

Ambos voltearon a ver alarmados a esa persona. Era alguien que conocían.

-¿Mei?-Preguntó asustado Midoriya al ver a la peli rosa sonreír con picardía.

* * *

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero hayan iniciado bien este año. Lo siento si este capítulo es corto, apenas me di cuenta de que lo era al pasarlo a la computadora D: pero los siguientes serán un poco más largos que este, eso espero.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

Midoriya permanecía con la boca abierta. Mei se rio.

-No pongas esa cara. Pareciera que viste un fantasma.-Hablaba la pelirosa a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo quedando enfrente de ellos dos.-No los vi hoy en el trabajo-cruzó los brazos y las piernas.-¿Acaso hoy es su día libre?

Negó Uraraka con la cabeza.

-Sólo estamos tomando un pequeño descanso antes de ir al trabajo. Nuestros turnos comenzarán más tarde. Además, hablamos acerca de como se siente Izuku después de haber tenido sex-La castaña fue interrumpida por el chicoo que puso sus manos encima de su boca, tenía la cara completamente roja.

Aun así no fue lo suficientemente veloz para evitar que dijera lo necesario para que la otra entendiera.

-Espera un momento.-Pestañeó varias veces la chica de ojos amarillos así sin creérselo.- ¿En serio ya perdiste tu virginidad?-Se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros, lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Cuándo y dónde? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Se burlaron de ti por ser virgen o en cambio te dio puntos extras?

Cada pregunta que hacía era más vergonzosa que la anterior, provocando que el sonrojo en Izuku solo creciera cada vez más.

A ella no le sorprendía en lo que estaban metidos, después de todo, era compañera suya en el trabajo. Pero a diferencia de Uraraka e Izuku (que además laboraba de intendente), ella era la encargada del mantenimiento del negocio. Sólo trabajaba allí por el dinero, constantemente decía que cuando tuviera tiempo comenzaría a trabajar en sus inventos. Y cuando no tenía nada que hacer se ponía a trabajar en ellos en un pequeño cuarto que le correspondía en el edificio donde laboraban.

-Por favor, detente Mei.-Suplicó el pecoso.

La otra lo soltó.

-Lo siento pero es que me emociona saber que bebé Deku ha dejado de ser virgen.-Comentó alegre.- Y entonces, ¿cuándo ocurrió?

Izuku tragó saliva y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

-Fue ayer.

-No me digas que...-Hatsume pareció entender.- ¿Te prostituiste?

Midoriya asintió.

Mei se veía contrariada.

-Entonces si lo hiciste...

Volvió a asentir.

Quedaron en un pequeño silencio que la pelirosa rompió.

-¿Y cómo estuvo?-Preguntó ella.

Izuku, que volvió a beber de su refresco, se ahogó con el líquido al escuchar la pregunta. Tosió, Uraraka le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Era sorprendente la manera en que cambió repentinamente la actitud de Mei.

-¿Porque de pronto todos quieren saber es?-Se lamentó el pecoso.

Mei se rio.

-¡Vamos! No puedo evitar tener curiosidad acerca de cómo te fue.

Uraraka, muy en el fondo, se sentía igual de curiosa.

Ambas querían saber.

El de ojos verdes sintió como la atención de ambas estaba centrada en él, parecía como si intentaran leer su lenguaje corporal de ser necesario para tener una pista. Intentó beber para distraerse pero su vaso fue arrebatado de su mano por la chica de mantenimiento.

La miró a la cara.

-¡Quiero saber! ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez si me cuentas se me ocurra algo para ayudarte en caso de que te haya ido mal.

Volteó a ver a la castaña. Ella expresaba con su rostro que no tenía nada que temer. No era como la expresión que le había dado el día anterior. Se veía comprensiva, ella asintió. Ambas escucharían para ayudarlo, eran compañeras tanto de su escuela como de su trabajo y eran sus amigas. Además, solo podían confiar entre ellos. Él suspiró en derrota pero sonrió.

Así fue como el peliverde contó como fue su primera vez, sin guardarse ningún detalle. No supo ni como fue capaz de hacerlo, mientras más contaba más sentía arder su cara.

Al finalizar, Mei tenía la boca entreabierta y Ochako tenía un poco fruncido el ceño.

-oh...-Dijo Hatsume.

-No fue nada delicado.-Se podía sentir un aura alrededor de la castaña que le daba algo de miedo al peliverde.

En serio le puso furiosa saber el trato que recibió.

Mei primero rio levemente hasta comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Llevó sus manos a su estómago.- ¡Ya eres todo un hombre, Izuku!

Los otros dos ya no sabían si toda la situación realmente le daba gracia.- Pero tengo que admitirlo.-Habló algo más clamada.-Ese chico fue todo un salvaje.

-¡Lo fue!-Gritó Uraraka que tenía hechos puños sus manos.- ¡No tuvo cuidado y por su culpa Izuku ha estado cojeando desde ayer!

-Pobre Midoriya.-La de ojos amarillos lo abrazó.-Descuida, ya no tendrás que sufrir más. Haré que uno de mis bebes sea especialmente para ayudarte a caminar después de que tengas sexo. Me aseguraré de que sea cómodo y adecuado para ti.-Lo abrazó más fuerte.- ¡No estás solo! ¡Me tienes a mí y a mis bebés!

-¡Yo también ayudaré, recuérdalo!-Dijo la castaña al sentir que la estaban dejando de lado.

Midoriya rio nervioso.

Tal vez fuera algo rara toda la situación pero no podía imaginar que fuera de otra manera.

-Has dado un paso adelante y perdiste tu virginidad en el trabajo, que gran sacrificio.-Dijo algo conmovida Mei.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Preguntó Ochako.- ¿Tú no lo harías?

La pelirosa se rio.

-No. Aunque…-volteó a ver a otro lado mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca-no me importaría hacerlo si uno de los clientes fuera su amigo Iida.-Rio maliciosamente.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por sus frentes. Hatsume mostraba tener un enamoramiento por Tenya, se los confesó un día que aprovecharon su tiempo libre en el trabajo y se ayudaban para estudiar pero terminaron platicando de cosas cotidianas. Una cosa llevó a la otra hasta la confesión por parte suya.

Se veía realmente interesada en su amigo a pesar de él fuera tan recto.

-Es hora de que des el siguiente paso, Midoriya.-Habló Mei.

-¿Eh?-Parpadeó confundido.

-¡Vamos!-Lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo levantarse. Por culpa del impulso se le cayó el refresco. Corrió hasta salir del callejón con él, con Ochako siguiéndolos.

* * *

-Vamos, no es tan difícil.-Le animaba la peli rosa.

Deku apartó la vista del frente para dirigirla al suelo.

-No puedo-Sentía que de ser posible le saldría vapor por las orejas por la vergüenza.

-No es para tanto, incluso yo pondré el dinero para que los pagues.

El de ojos verdes extendió su brazo hasta el producto pero se detuvo con la mano a tan solo un milímetro de tomarlo.

-¡No puedo!-Se giró para decirle a su compañera.

Mei suspiró y le dio un sorbo a una malteada que tenía del mini super en el que estaban. A un lado suyo Uraraka veía al otro mientras comía un pan con curry.

-¡Solo toma la caja de condones y ya!-Gritó Hatsume, pero lejos de estar enojada solo estaba algo impaciente. Llevaban cerca de diez minutos parados enfrente del estante donde habían preservativos. Era tanta la tardanza del otro para agarrarlos que ellas recorrieron el lugar y se compraron lo que consumían en esos instantes. El chico, que pareció resignarse, se dio la vuelta, tomo una caja y volvió a dar otra vuelta para encararlas. Notó que habían personas observándolo. habían sido atraídos por el grito de la otra. Se sonrojó violentamente.

La castaña miró a los curiosos.

-Son para una tarea.-Les dijo mientras movía una mano, restándole importancia.-Estamos viendo sobre la sexualidad.

Las personas, que se veían asustadas, se alejaron estando más tranquilos.

El peliverde lo agradeció.

Caminaron hasta el cajero, cuando llegó su turno para pagar (con el dinero de Mei, como ella prometió) intentó no ver a la cara a la cajera la cual le cobró sin realmente darle importancia porque un menor de edad comparaba algo como eso. Había sido una de las personas que escucharon el grito de Hatsume y se tragó la excusa de Ochako.

Caminaban con paso lento debido al pecoso. Ya había oscurecido para cuando llegaron al prostíbulo donde trabajaban.

Los tres fueron a los vestidores a guardar sus cosas en sus respectivos casilleros.

\- A todo esto, ¿no estuviste aquí hoy?-le preguntó Izuku a Mei, quien al escuchar que le hablaba se volteó.

Deku apartó la mirada. Ella estaba quitándose la blusa para ponerse su uniforme.

-Salí a conseguir herramientas cuando los vi.

Terminaron de cambiarse. Mei se dirigió a su área para reparar algo.

Estando solos se fueron hasta una habitación cerca del vestíbulo del lugar.

El cuarto lucía como una sala de espera, tenía varios sillones y una mesa en el centro, lo único que la hacía anormal era que tenía un enrome armario lleno de disfraces y atuendos provocativos.

Una chica de cabello naranja estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, traía puesto un diminuto vestido que podía tomarse más como un trozo de tela alrededor de ella que cubría a duras penas lo necesario.

-Hola,-los saludó al verlos entrar-creí que no vendrían.

-Hola, Itsuka.-Saludó Ochako-Te cambiaron de clase este año, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el recordar que no la habían visto en la escuela ese día.

La otra asintió mientras se soltaba el cabello y comenzaba a cepillarlo.

-Es una lástima que no nos haya tocado juntos de nuevo.-Dijo la pelirroja.

Itsuka era estudiante de su escuela y estuvo en el mismo grupo que ellos el año anterior. Y al igual que ellos trabajaba en ese prostíbulo, haciendo lo mismo que Ochako e Izuku. Hasta ahora, la única con la suerte de estudiar en el mismo instituto que ellos y trabaja ahí pero no se prostituía era Mei.

La de ojos verdes se puso labial y se levantó de su asiento.

-Me voy. No puedo hacer esperar a mi cliente, es de los exigentes.

Ambos asintieron, comprendían porque debía apurarse. Los clientes que eran exigentes, por lo general, eran los que mejor pagaban.

-Los veo después.-Antes de salir de la sala miró a Deku.-Escuché que ayer te acostaste con alguien. Cuéntame después lo que ocurrió.-Cerró la puerta tras ella.

Midoriya se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

¿Acaso todos ahí ya se habían enterado?

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta una computadora de escritorio que había en una esquina del cuarto, la encendió y comenzó a teclear.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí está la actualización tras varios meses sin subir capítulo, lo cual no tiene sentido si se supone ya tengo escrito varios y sólo debo pasarlos a la computadora.**

 **Este capítulo iba a ser más largo así que lo dividí en dos partes, no puedo asegurar cuando subiré el siguiente pero lo único que puedo decir es que se explicará un poco del pasado de Uraraka.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

* * *

Uraraka suspiró. Apartó la mirada de la libreta que había sacado y volteó a ver a su amigo, que continuaba revisando cosas en internet.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían llegado y aun no los llamaban.

Se estaba aburriendo, no es que quisiera que la llamaran para acostarse con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, pero desde hace semanas que nadie la elegía.

Eso era malo.

Les obligaban a pagar una cuota si querían seguir trabajando en ese prostíbulo. La cobraban sin falta, no les importaba si habían tenido trabajo o no.

No es como si quisiera seguir en ese lugar, pero no tenía más opción. Era el único sitio donde le pagaban muy bien a pesar de ser una menor de edad.

Y ella necesitaba esa paga para ayudar a sus padres. Ellos eran dueños de una constructora pero desde hace años tenían problemas económicos. Sospechaba que comenzaron a tenerlos después de que ella naciera si es que no desde antes.

Recordaba que siempre se aseguraban de celebrar su cumpleaños para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Pero el pastel y el único regalo que le daban le hacían darse cuenta de lo que sucedía (eran de precios muy económicos). Para cuando cumplió seis años se hizo la promesa de ayudarlos apenas pudiera trabajar, a la vez que les prometió llevarlos de vacaciones cuando tuviera el dinero necesario para hacerlo.

Siendo una niña comprendió lo difícil que era el mundo y la forma en que funcionaba.

Tal vez por eso se llevó bien con Midoriya cuando lo conoció.

Recordaba que ese día recolectaba botellas de plástico para venderlas. Ella revisaba unas bolsas de basura para buscar más pero la detuvo una voz.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

Se asustó. ¿Estaba en problemas? empezaron a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Le harían algo?

-¿Estás bien?-la misma voz sonó preocupada.

Ella se giró para ver a la persona que la había descubierto, vio que era un niño que parecía ser de su edad. Sus ojos eran verdes al igual que su cabello pero de distintas tonalidades. Sus mejillas tenían pecas.

-¡Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar!-se disculpó el niño.- ¡Es solo que no puedes sacar la basura, la acabó de tirar!-guardó silencio al observar algo. Pasó a un lado de ella y se agachó.

Lo vio confundida. Escuchaba como movía las cosas de la bolsa, creyó que recogía lo que se había salido pero el otro se levantó y alzó un brazo.

.

-¡Encontré una!-Gritó emocionado.

Uraraka, confundida por el repentino cambio de ánimo miró el objeto que sostenía con su mano. Era una lata. El pecoso la guardó dentro de una mochila que llevaba consigo. La niña vio que habían más latas en la mochila.

El pareció notar que descubrió lo que cargaba, se rascó nervioso la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero es que me pidieron que sacará la basura y no me van a pagar si ven que están abiertas las bolsas.

Ochako sonrió. Extendió su mano hacia el otro.

-Soy Uraraka Ochako.-Se presentó.

Él la tomó alegre.

-¡Yo soy Midoriya Izuku!-le sonrió.

A partir de ese apretón de manos y esa presentación nació una amistad. Izuku le contó que trabajaba para ayudar a su madre haciendo pequeños mandados. Había estado recogiendo latas cuando pasó cerca de una tienda y una señora le pidió que sacará la basura y le pagaría. Después de cobrar ambos fueron a un lugar a cambiarlo que habían recolectado por dinero.

Ella le contó en el camino que pasaba por unas situación similar al querer ayudar a su adres. Le preguntó en que trabajaban los suyos.

Decayó un poco el estado de ánimo del niño. Le dijo que solo eran su madre y él, ya que nunca conoció a su padre.

Uraraka casi lloraba al escuchar eso y porque creyó que había hecho sentir mal a su nuevo y reciente amigo.

Izuku le restó importancia para ser solo un niño.

-Yo quiero ser el hombre que cuide y proteja a mi madre de cualquier cosa. ¡Seré igual a All Might!

No supo a que se refería hasta que un día la llevó a donde vivía para jugar. La mamá de Izuku era una mujer muy agradable. Aun y cuando acababa de llegar de un doble turno que hizo en su trabajo durante la noche les preparó un delicioso katsudon. Había dicho que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Entendió que a pesar de que habían otros niños a los alrededores, a Midoriya le costaba entablar amistad con ellos, rechazaba las oportunidades de ir a jugar para seguir buscando la manera de conseguir dinero o siempre terminaba alguien pagándole para que hiciera mandados.

La mayor admitió que él consideraba como un amigo a otro niño que vivía en los mismos departamentos que ellos pero se habían distanciado recientemente.

La castaña, que era curiosa, le preguntó si sabía quién era All Might. La mujer soltó una risita, dijo que sospechaba que su hijo ya le había hablado de eso. Le contó que se trataba de una persona que conoció hace mucho tiempo de la cual le contaba historias a Izuku. Nunca imaginó que los relatos harían que el pequeño terminará por admirar con fuerza a dicha persona.

-Es su modelo a seguir.-Le reveló cuando el niño las dejó solas para ir al baño.-Aunque dice que soy su segundo modelo a seguir, asegura que soy su primera prioridad-cuando creció, pudo recordar que había hablado de forma melancólica.-No hay nada que temer,-cerró los ojos-¿Por qué?-los abrió y sonrío levemente-Porque estoy aquí.- Fue lo último que mencionó antes de que Izuku regresará y le suplicará que les contará una historia de All Might a los dos.

Ochako recordaba haber quedado impresionada al escuchar la historia de esa persona. Resultaba difícil creer que la mayor hubiera conocido a alguien así. Aunque podría ser posible ya que ella era una gran persona que no le sorprendería que conociera a gente tan heroica.

En la actualidad, no sabía si pensar si All Might podía existir. No conocía nadie que hubiera escuchado antes de él. Pero ver como Izuku se comportaba al escuchar de su ídolo, le hizo darse cuenta de que él no le daba importancia a eso.

Era su fanático número uno, talvez porque era el único (además de Ochako) en escuchar hablar de él.

Se llevaron bien al notar que eran iguales. Incluso conoció al amigo de Midoriya, un tal "Kacchan". Frunció el ceño.

Prefirió intentar continuar haciendo su tarea pero no lograba concentrarse.

Estaba muy preocupada, debía conseguir pronto trabajo. No es que no tuviera dinero a la mano, es solo que no quería que se le acabará y se viera en la necesidad de usar el que tenía guardado en un banco.

Prostituirse le daba mucho dinero (ignorando lo que restaba de la cuota), tanto que sabía que sus padres apenas lo vieran le preguntarían por su empleo. Les hacía creer que tenía un sueldo fijo y le pagaban mensualmente, el resto del dinero lo tenía guardado en una cuenta.

Ese dinero lo ahorraría lo más que pudiera.

Se estaba poniendo ansiosa. No le alegraba no estar con un hombre desconocido si eso significaba que no le pagarían. Dejó de pensar en eso al escuchar que abrían la puerta.

Entró Itsuka junto a Mei.

La pelirroja, que estaba algo desaliñada, cargaba en sus brazos unos libros. La pelirosa corrió hasta Izuku, obligándolo a pararse. Confundido, miraba como ella le tomaba medidas cerca del área pélvica y en las piernas con una cinta métrica.

Anotaba las medidas en una pequeña libreta que traía consigo.

-Muy bien, puedo trabajar con dimensiones como estas.-dijo Hatsume, guardando la libreta y la cinta en un bolsillo de su traje.

La de ojos verdes rio.

-Mei me contó como te fue, así que decidí buscar algo de información para ti apenas terminé con el cliente.

Le pasó los libros (algunos de los cuales resultaron ser mangas yaoi), el peliverde enrojeció como tantas veces llevaba haciendo en el día.

Las chicas rieron, seguía viéndose tan inocente para tener un empleo que era todo lo contrario. Todas lo rodearon y le ayudaron a buscar los métodos que se explicaban en los libros, señalando lo que consideraban importante y de vez en cuando contándole un poco de su experiencia personal.

Midoriya confesó que había estado investigando lo mismo en la computadora. La de ojos amarillos comprobó que era verdad ya que abrió la ventana de internet y vio lo que contenía cada una de las pestañas abiertas.

Le dijo que lo tomaba demasiado enserio y luego se rio.

El chico iba a protestar cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre.

-Midoriya Izuku, te han elegido.

El pecoso se sobresaltó. Era hora de la verdad. Debía poner en práctica lo que había visto. Se levantó de su asiento. Iba a caminar hacia el sujeto pero una mano lo detuvo. Mei lo había agarrado del brazo.

-Se te olvida esto.-Le extendió una caja de condones.-Los saqué de tu casillero.

Abochornado, abrió la caja y sacó dos condones y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Antes de salir escuchó a las chicas animándolo.

-¡Tú puedes, Deku!-Gritó Uraraka-¡Recuerda poner en práctica lo que vimos!

-¡No olvides lo importante que es prepararte y como se hace!-Dijo Itsuka.

-¡Es una lástima que aún no tenga listo mi bebé para cuando termines pero en compensación me aseguraré de que sea cómodo cuando lo termine!-Habló Mei.

-¿No debo cambiarme o algo?-le preguntó al hombre al quedar frente a la puerta de una habitación.

-El cliente pidió que estuvieras desnudo antes de que él entrara-dijo simplemente el tipo.

Midoriya asintió y entró al cuarto.

Se desvistió y guardó su ropa dentro de la caja de un mueble.

El cuarto lucía como uno cualquiera, pero la cama matrimonial se le hacía aterradora.

"Ya no importa, debes acostumbrarte por el bien de tu mamá", se dijo mentalmente.

Se sentó en el colchón y tomó la sábana que había para cubrirse tan solo un poco su parte íntima.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Entró un hombre.

-Te he estado esperando.-Dijo Izuku, fingiendo felicidad por verlo.

-Créeme que yo también he estado esperando. No pude contenerme apenas vi tu fotografía en el catálogo.-Le respondió el otro, acercándose, se fue quitado la ropa mientras se dirigía hacia él.-Me voy a divertir contigo.-Le dijo antes de besarlo de forma salvaje.

En dos días consecutivos, Izuku había perdido dos cosas: su virginidad y su primer beso.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Aquí está la actualización y con un vistazo al pasado de Uraraka.**

 **Bueno, supongo que es todo por ahora. Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

* * *

Apenas abrió la puerta fue recibido por sus compañeras.

-¡Deku, felicidades!-dijo Uraraka abrazándolo-¡Pudiste pararte por ti mismo!

Izuku se sonrojó por el comentario de su amiga.

-Ven y siéntate.-Lo tomó de una de sus manos, llevándolo hasta un sillón con almohadas.

-¡Si! Así podrás contarnos si funcionó lo que estudiaste.-Agregó Mei.

Se sentía incómodo, el hecho de que las tres chicas tuvieran su mirada clavada en él le hacía sentir vergüenza, aunque ya debería dejar de tenerla para este punto.

Inhaló y exhaló intentando relajarse, tal vez no estaría mal contar lo ocurrido esa noche.

Solo esperaba que luego no le hicieran lamentar su decisión.

* * *

El joven iba caminando a la escuela al día siguiente, acompañado por Uraraka, Itsuka y Mei. Aveces se iban todos juntos si se quedaban trabajando toda la noche. Hablaban tranquilamente acerca de sus tareas. La pelirrosa estaba por decir algo cuando volteó repentinamente. Sonrió emocionada al ver que alguien se les acercaba.

-Buenos días,chi-

El saludo por parte de Tenya se quedó a la mitad al ver quien los acompañaba.

-¡Bebé!-le llamó Mei.

Iida desvió la mirada ya que se vio obligado a caminar a un lado de Hatsume.

No es que la odiara pero hace tiempo ella lo había engañado durante una competencia para poder promocionarse ante unos hombres de negocios que habían ido de invitados a dicha competencia. Aun no la perdonaba y eso que ya habían pasado seis meses. Le molestaba que le llamara "bebé" y malinterpretaba ese apodo ya que en verdad ella no lo decía para molestarlo.

-¿Fuiste con el doctor para que te revisaran?-le preguntó a su amigo, ignorando las quejas de la chica a su lado por no hacerle caso.

-Si.-Mintió Midoriya-pero hoy me siento un poco mejor.

El de lentes le miró.

-Pareces cojear menos que ayer.

Las chicas también lo habían notado.

-Haré una prótesis para Midoriya por si vuelve a lastimarse.- Habló Mei- ¿Quieres ver los prototipos que he hecho?

Los otros tres miraron atónitos a su compañera. ¿En serio le hablaría de eso a Iida con tal que le hiciera caso?

Por suerte, el de cabello oscuro continuó ignorándola.

-¿Y cómo estás, Itsuka?-le preguntó Tenya.-A ti te cambiaron de clase, ¿no es así?

La pelirrosa seguía hablando, intentando que le prestará atención.

Los demás los miraban nerviosos mientras una gota de sudor caía por sus frentes. Era increíble la determinación de Hatsume con el delegado de su clase para que se fijará en ella, a pesar de que dejaba muy claro que no quería hablarle.

-Así es, pero me ha ido bien.-Respondió Kendo. Parecía no querer contestar para no hacer enojar a su compañera a la vez que no quería ser grosera con el otro.-No he tenido problemas para hablar con los demás. Tengo unos pocos conocidos allí.

-Que suerte.-Dijo Midoriya-También hay nuevos este año.

-He escuchado que Shinsou está en mi clase pero no lo vi ayer-comentó la pelirroja.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Izuku. El día anterior habían faltado alumnos en su salón. Esperaba que uno de ellos fuera Shinsou pero al parecer también lo habían cambiado de grupo.

Shinsou había sido compañero de Izuku, Ochako, Iida e Itsuka. Después de un comienzo algo turbio, lograron llevarse bien.

-¿Recuerdas a Tokoyami del grupo 1 B del año pasado?-le preguntó la castaña a Kendo, quien asintió.-Está ahora en nuestro salón.

-Oh.-dijo sorprendida.

Continuaron hablando de un rato, al llegar a la entrada de la academia Mei se fue corriendo para ir a su clase, dejando en claro que no había acabado ahí (en actitud de haber perdido la batalla pero no la guerra), haciendo que Iida sudara frío. No quería ni saber que haría la otra la siguiente vez que lo viera.

La pelirroja se despidió de ellos tres.

Izuku se detuvo para atarse las agujetas de uno de sus tenis pero al intentar doblarse sintió un dolor agudo impidiéndoselo. Su amigo al notarlo, se agachó para hacerlo por él. Mientras Tenya se los abrochaba, Deku tuvo la sensación de ser vigilado, se giró pero pronto se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea haberlo hecho.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó tal y como el día anterior.

Ochako pareció darse cuenta de su reacción, al querer saber que le pasaba miró a la misma dirección que Izuku. Justo por la entrada principal iba caminando el chico del cabello de dos colores del día anterior.

Eso significaba que él...

Deku volvió en si al notar que su amiga parecía querer ir con el chico con el que se había acostado hace dos noches. Y por la cara que tenía era obvio que tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle después de una queja.

Inmediatamente, la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola. La castaña le miró, él sonrió. Ella asintió no muy convencida tras pensar un poco.

Tantos años de amistad y pasar por casi las mismas situaciones les hizo capaces de decirse tanto con simples gestos. Después de todo, se vieron obligados a hacerlo debido a que no podían hablar de ese tipo de cosas en voz alta.

El chico de cabello bicolor pasó aun lado de ellos.

Al pasar cerca de Izuku, le dio un pequeño vistazo, acción que hizo que se erizaran cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo del de cabello verde.

El otro continuó caminando, ignorándolos al entrar al edificio.

Midoriya y Uraraka se quedaron observando unos segundos más la entrada del plantel hasta que Tenya, que había estado ocupado con el calzado de Izuku y no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, se levantó del suelo.

-Ya está listo.-Le avisó al otro que le miró en agradecimiento. Cuando estaban por cambiarse los zapatos para la academia el de cabello oscuro volvió a hablar.

-¿Porque no puedes agacharte si el problema esta en tu pie?

El peliverde se sobresaltó. No había pensado en una explicación para eso.

Por suerte, por detrás de ellos llegó Uraraka,quien para este punto, Izuku sospechaba que estaba lista para dar cualquier tipo de excusa respecto a su estado físico.

-Cuando nos fuimos juntos se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano y cayó de sentón en el pavimento, ¡ahora le duele doblarse por eso!-dijo eso último levantando el dedo indice al decirlo.

Muy bien, eso le dejaba en claro al joven que ya debía comenzar a inventar sus propias excusas ya que a Ochako parecía que se le acababan las ideas. Aun así se sentía agradecido con ella por mentirle rápidamente al otro.

-Está bien.-dijo Iida, parecía haberle creído.-¿Y que fue lo que hicieron ayer ustedes dos?

Ok, acababa de agarrarlos desprevenidos. La castaña miraba a todos lados, nerviosa, como queriendo buscar algo que le ayudara a contestar o evitar la pregunta.

No sabía si fue un milagro o no, pero llegó alguien por detrás de ellos.

-Mocosos.

Giraron asustados.

-¡Aizawa-sensei!-gritaron los tres.

-Mas vale que se apresuren o haré que los expulsen.

Tenya les dijo que se adelantaría, siendo el delegado debía poner el ejemplo. Los otros le dijeron que le entendían. Al alejarse el otro, ambos suspiraron.

Aunque el alivio que sentían no duró mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué clase de cosas haces para terminar cojeando de esa manera, Midoriya?

El peliverde tembló. Rayos, aun y si le contestará estaba seguro de que no le creería nada de lo que le dijera.

-B-Bueno...-evitó la mirada de su profesor. Temblaba demasiado. Si no fuera porque se sentía un poco mejor, estaba seguro que no se mantendría de pie.

El mayor suspiró.

-Realmente no me importa, solo apresúrense en llegar o los expulsaré.

Por un momento los alumnos se vieron tentados a reír pero la expresión de su maestro les dejaba en claro que no se trataba de una broma.

Izuku se colocó rápido los zapatos y Uraraka lo ayudó a levantarse y corrieron.Más bien, Ochako tuvo que agarrar a su amigo para que ambos se fueran rápido.

El adulto se quedó observando por donde se habían ido esos dos. Suspiró. Caminó para comenzar su trabajo.

Midoriya y Uraraka lograron llegar a tiempo a su salón. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de relajarse al notar que al final del salón estaba sentado el chico de las pesadillas de Izuku, quien pareció notar su presencia ya que paró de hablar con una chica a su lado y los observó con una cara inexpresiva.

A ambos se les sombreó la frente. ¿Era broma?

No sólo era alumno de Yuuei, también estaba en su salón.

Salieron del shock cuando su profesor cerró la puerta detrás de ellos .

-Vayan a sus lugares.

Hicieron lo que les ordenó. Siendo Uraraka quien llegó primero a su asiento, Midoriya tardó un poco más por su cojeo.

Sintió vergüenza al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él. Estaba seguro de que todos habían notado su forma de caminar al día anterior, así que ahora ya todos sabían. Se sentó nervioso.

Y así iniciaron las clases de ese día.

El peli verde estaba inquieto, juraba que estaba siendo observado, sentía que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, desde su pecho subiendo y bajando al respirar hasta cuando parpadeaba y pasaba las hojas de sus libretas y libros. Sólo durante el almuerzo fue capaz de sentirse menos estresado pero la sensación no le abandonaba y cuando continuaron las clases volvió con más fuerzas.

Creyó que tal vez se trataba de ese chico que no dejaba de verlo. Eso explicaría porque sintió que no lo vigilaron en el receso, ya que había visto al otro salir del aula con Momo, una chica de cabello negro recogido en una coleta que había sido compañera suya el año pasado, era la vicepresidenta del salón.

Le hubiera contado de eso a sus amigos pero Iida probablemente querría saber que pasaba y no pudo hablarle de eso a Uraraka porque el chico de lentes permaneció todo el receso con ellos. Planeaba decirle apenas acabara la escuela.

Ya solo faltaba una clase mas con Aizawa. Pero sospechaba que sería toda una tortura para él...

* * *

 **DEPORTES**

-¡Apártate de mi camino, Deku!-gritó por séptima vez un rubio de ojos rojos que corría atrás de él y lo pasó de largo por séptima vez en que corrían.

El profesor les había obligado a todos a dar diez vueltas en la pista de atletismo pero Izuku iba muy atrasado. Mientras que los demás ya habían dado seis vueltas, él apenas iba en su tercera.

Maldito cojeo producto de su trabajo.

Sentía que lo seguían observando pero le resultaba difícil ver quien era ya que todos lo veían correr.

Ochako corrió hasta ponerse a un lado suyo yendo a su ritmo.

-¿Cómo te va?-le preguntó casi entre cortadamente debido al cansancio y falta de aire que eso implicaba.

-No soy capaz de correr con normalidad.-Contestó Izuku, era algo obvio-pero al menos puedo realizar esta actividad.-Recordó lo que quería hablarle a su amiga.-Por pura casualidad, ¿no has sentido que te observan todo el día?

La otra negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porque preguntas?

El peliverde tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Todo el día no he dejado de tener la sensación de que alguien me observa. Incluso ahora lo siento con más fuerza.

Ella pensó.

-¿Crees que sea ese chico?-le preguntó indicando con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza al otro lado de la pista, corría en ese lugar del chico de cabello blanco y rojo.

-He sospechado de él, pero durante el receso seguí sintiéndolo en menor medida y recuerdo que él se fue a comer a la cafetería.

-¿Entonces que podría ser?-se preguntó la castaña al no poder ser capaz de ayudar a su compañero.-¿No tendrás un acosador?

Eso hizo que Izuku gritara, dándole un ataque de tos al pobre.

-¡Midoriya, Ochako, apresuren el paso!-les gritó su profesor desde la distancia. Había estado revisando las vueltas que cada alumno daba. El de pecas apenas llevaba cuatro y la castaña siete. Y algunos ya estaban por terminar.

La castaña aceleró el paso, disculpándose con el otro por dejarlo solo.

Cuando Izuku terminó de dar las diez vueltas (obviamente mucho después que los demás),caminó cansado hasta una banca.

-¡Maldito Deku!-se puso a un lado suyo el mismo chico que le había gritado hace rato.-¡No te atrevas a volver a tardarte de esa forma!-le amenazó.

Por lo general, nadie podía volver a la escuela hasta que el último de ellos terminara los ejercicios, además de que estaba haciendo calor.

-Lo siento, Kacchan.-se disculpó con su compañero.

El rubio bufó y le lanzó una toalla que tenía en la mano a la cara. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las regaderas. El peliverde usó la toalla para secarse el sudor. Se levantó y se dirigió al mismo lugar que el otro.

Juró haber sentido que le veían una última vez antes entrar a las duchas.

Esperó a que todos terminaran de bañarse para poder desnudarse y asearse. Para cuando terminó era el único que quedaba en los vestidores. Mientras se cambiaba sintió una mirada desde atrás pero al girarse no vio a nadie. Algo asustado (al recordar lo que había dicho Uraraka acerca de la posibilidad de un acosador) se colocó rápido las prendas que le faltaban y salió casi huyendo de los vestidores.

Al regresar por su mochila que seguía en el aula se encontró ahí a sus amigos que estaban esperándolo. Iida y Ochako parecían hablar de algo cuando llegó.

Caminaron hasta él, pasándole su mochila y se fueron juntos hasta donde su ruta para volver se los permitió.

Dos horas después Izuku cenaba tranquilamente con su madre, la cual parecía estar mejorando de salud.

-Puedo hacer algo para que comas por si te da hambre-comentó su mamá. era una mujer de cabello verde largo y ojos oscuros. Era algo rellenita pero adorable. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio a pesar de que había estado ya varias semanas reposando en cama casi todo el día.

-Solo iré unas cuantas horas así que no será necesario-respondió Deku.

Ella sonrió algo triste.

-Lamento que tengas que trabajar mas ya que estoy enferma pero apenas me recupere volveré a trabajar, así que...

-No te preocupes, mamá.-Le interrumpió.-Ya te dije que no tengo problema en conseguir el dinero yo solo. Tú debes asegurarte de recuperarte totalmente.

Ella asintió.

Aveces se preguntaba que hizo para merecer un hijo como el suyo pero nada se le venía a la mente cada que lo pensaba.

-¿A que hora volverás?-le preguntó preocupada. No le gustaba que saliera tan tarde del trabajo.

-Si no me ponen tanto trabajo-se puso a pensar-podría regresar en unas cuatro horas.

-Será muy tarde.-dijo su madre.-Asegúrate de llevar tus llaves.

Él asintió.

* * *

Eran cerca de las diez de las noche cuando Midoriya llegó al prostíbulo. Se dirigió directo a la sala de espera en la que, estaba seguro, se encontrarían las chicas.

Al entrar vio a Uraraka junto a Itsuka,ambas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. La de cabello naranja parecía explicarle algo a la castaña ya que ambas veían un libro de matemáticas.

-Hola Midoriya-le saludó la de ojos verdes.-creí que hoy no vendrías.

Izuku se sentó en un sillón cerca de las otras y se quitó su mochila.

-Sólo vengo una horas-dijo el peliverde.

-¿Ya terminaste la tarea?-le preguntó Ochako

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó a lo que ella asintió.

Apenas iba a tomar el libro cuando un hombre abrió la puerta.

-Midoriya Izuku, te han elegido. El cliente espera en la habitación.

El peliverde se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y se posó a un lado del sujeto.

-¡Suerte!-fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir de la sala.

Cuando lo dejó el guardia del lugar frente a la puerta de la habitación tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse. No tenía ni diez minutos de haber comenzado su turno y ya debía acostarse con alguien.

Ni modo, el deber era el deber.

Ya más tranquilo, abrió al puerta. Quedó atónito al ver al interior.

-Tengo un par de preguntas que quiero que respondas.

Frente suyo, sentado en la cama, estaba el chico de cabello bicolor observándolo fijamente con su mirada hetero cromática.

Deku sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Esto era demasiado para un día.

* * *

 **Lamento tanto la tardanza, no puedo creer que no he actualizado en meses, al menos pude actualizar antes de acabar el año**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima, y sólo por si acaso, feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.**  
 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**  
 **El capítulo iniciará con un punto de vista enfocado en Todoroki pero luego cambiará al de Izuku.**

* * *

Todoroki era un apellido con el que su espalda cargaba desde su nacimiento y probablemente sería lo que más problemas le causaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Pero ser Todoroki Shouto, el menor de los hijos de Todoroki Enji era lo peor. Tener que lidiar con la presión de su padre para ser el heredero perfecto era un fastidio pero que lo obligara a esto...

-Viejo, estás demente-le dijo a su padre cuando aparcó afuera de un edificio.

El adulto volteó a verlo furioso.

-No me cuestiones ahora, sólo has lo que digo. Sal del auto.

El joven suspiró.

Cada día su progenitor lo sorprendía más con lo que exigía pero esto era pasarse de la raya.

Entraron a un edificio de no más de 5 pisos que parecía ser de oficinas y se detuvieron en la recepción. Vio desinteresado como su padre le hablaba a la recepcionista, la cual asintió a lo que dijo y les pidió que la siguieran.

Los tres entraron a un pequeño cuarto con cajas llenas de papeles. La mujer hizo a un lado un cartel demasiado largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, dejando al descubierto una puerta oculta, ella la abrió con una llave y se hizo a un lado.

-Pueden pasar, disfruten su estadía.

El menor arqueó una ceja. ¿Era necesaria la entrada estilo bar clandestino?

Caminó con su padre por un pequeño pasillo que los condujo hasta otra recepción que era distinta a la anterior. La luz venía de lámparas en las paredes y una en el centro del techo. El tapiz era rojo, el suelo era de madera y habían sillones de cuero negros. Atendiendo la recepción estaba otra mujer pero está se veía más joven que la otra. Podía jurar que tenía la edad de su hermana mayor.

Al verlos, la chica llamó a alguien por un teléfono y les avisó que alguien llegaría a atenderlos. A los pocos segundos entró al lugar un hombre que usaba un traje negro, se presentó como el dueño del lugar, diciendo que era todo un honor de prestarle sus servicios a una familia tan poderosa y distinguida como la suya.

Shouto volteó hacia otro lado. ¿Cómo era capaz de llevarlo a un lugar como ese? El día siguiente sería el primer día de su segundo año escolar en una nueva escuela. No debería estar ahí, no podría descansar lo suficiente para mañana.

Pero su padre había llegado completamente enfurecido a su casa ordenándole que se arreglara rápido para ir a un lugar.

Por supuesto que se había negado, no haría nada de lo que le ordenara. Por su culpa su relación con su madre se había estropeado, técnicamente era culpable de todo lo malo que le había pasado hasta ahora. Pero su padre no dio su brazo a torcer y lo metió bruscamente a su auto, ni siquiera se molesto en llamar a su chofer y emprendió la marcha.

El menor sospechaba de las intenciones de su padre. Jamás conducía el auto a menos que no quisiera que se supiera a donde iba. Después de pensar en la forma de como sacarle información, habló.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A que te hagas en un hombre.

Era increíble como con tan pocas palabras fue capaz de entender todo en un segundo. Ya había visto venir algo así un día de estos.

No podía ser cierto. Y ahora estaba ahí, en uno de los prostíbulos de la ciudad, y si su padre lo había llevado ahí era porque tal vez se trataba de uno de los mejores si no es que el de mayor prestigio. ¿Cómo sabía de este sitio en primer lugar?

-Tenemos de donde escoger y les aseguro que sin importar a quien elijan quedaran satisfechos. Mis empleadas son las mejores, ningún cliente se ha quejado de nuestro servicio hasta ahora.-Decía el sujeto.

-Eso es porque no tienen buen criterio-contestó Todoroki.

Su padre lo miró furioso mientras que el propietario del prostíbulo frunció ligeramente el ceño pero luego se rió.

-Tenemos a alguien exigente. Muy bien, solo dime que es lo que quieres y te prometo que lo obtendrás.

-No acostarme con ninguna de sus mujeres, no quiero estar con personas como ellas.

Sintió un ardor en su mejilla derecha. Se dio cuenta que su padre lo abofeteó.

-No tienes opción-casi le escupió-eres un Todoroki, actúa como tal. Es hora de que te hagas en hombre.

El mayor se disculpó con el dueño por la supuesta falta de respeto por parte del menor al referirse a sus empleadas.

Shouto sintió que ahora si se había pasado su padre.

El señor negó con la cabeza.

-Me he topado con personas así pero siempre terminan por admitir que nuestro servicio no tiene comparación.-El hombre chasqueó los dedos y la recepcionista sacó un libro que dejó sobre el escritorio-Tienes de donde escoger.

Al acercarse, vio que se trataba de una especie de catálogo, mostraba fotografías de las caras de las prostitutas y habían unas pocas de cuerpo completo. Al pasar las páginas vio que algunas eran mujeres adultas y otras se veían demasiado jóvenes. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta de este sitio? Habían menores de edad.

Volteó a ver a su padre, quien seguía igual de enojado que cuando salieron de casa.

Suspiró. De acuerdo, si no le dejaba más opción entonces pondría sus condiciones.

-Quiero a alguien que no pueda contagiarme algo.

-Bueno, nos aseguramos de que nuestras mujeres tengan sexo seguro con cada uno de nuestros clien-

-No es suficiente, quiero a alguien que sea virgen-demandó el chico sin cambiar su expresión.

El dueño pareció pensar un poco hasta que levantó su dedo índice como si hubiera recordado algo. Le pidió a la recepcionista que le pasara un sobre amarillo. Al abrirlo sacó unas fotografías que le pasó al joven.

-Es nuestra nueva opción. Parece ser de tu edad y es virgen. Justo lo que buscas.

Enji se acercó a ver las fotografías que sostenía su hijo. Era un chico de cabello verde alborotado, ojos verdes y tenía pecas adornándole las mejillas. También había una fotografía suya de cuerpo completo, se veía delgado.

Los dientes del mayor crujieron.

-No aceptaré que-

-Está bien para mí-contestó Shouto.

Su padre lo vio incrédulo pero volvió a mostrar una expresión endurecida en su rostro.

-Es demasiado delgado, luce como una chica pero él...

-Yo no creo que sea problema.-Le cortó su hijo.-Quieres que pierda la virginidad con alguien para que sea un hombre. Elegiré a quien quiera.

El hombre se enfureció más.

Después de que le explicarán las otras opciones del lugar (posibilidad de elegir un escenario y/o un disfraz para que vistiera la prostituta, o prostituto en este caso) y hacer que su padre pagará los gastos extras por lo que eligió (la cara que puso cuando le dijo que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba lo tradicional y que por eso eligió el estilo oriental y el kimono), tuvo que ir al lugar en el que le habían dicho que lo estaría esperando el otro. Antes de encaminarse su padre lo tomó del antebrazo, obligándolo a mirarlo antes de irse.

-No lo mires a la cara o te asquearás.

Cuando lo soltó se fue sin decirle nada. A él no le importaba que se tratará de un chico con el que perdería la virginidad. Le molestaba tener que hacerlo en estas circunstancias. La suerte de que también fuera virgen era de que su padre no tuvo más opción que soportar su elección. Al menos lo había hecho enojar lo suficiente para que valiera la pena hacer esto.

Se quedó viendo unos segundos la puerta frente a él.

Y tal como le habían dicho, adentro estaba esperándolo el chico virgen que había escogido, al parecer lo había sorprendido con su llegada.

-Te he estado esperando.-Fue lo que le dijo con fingida felicidad, Shouto no le recriminaría eso, a él tampoco le alegraba más que al otro estar en esa situación. Debía acabar pronto con esta tontería.

-Eres virgen, ¿no es así?

El contrario se sonrojó con notoriedad ante su pregunta y comenzó a murmurar para si mismo con miedo.

-No te preocupes, te elegí por eso mismo. No quiero que me contagien algo en mi primera vez.-Dijo con tal honestidad que el peliverde quedó boquiabierto al oírle. Y entonces pareció inspeccionarle más detalladamente como si no se hubiera fijado antes en su apariencia, se sintió incómodo ante eso.-Luces de mi edad, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Quince.

-Yo tengo 16. ¿Tienes experiencia en esto?-se le ocurrió preguntar, como respuesta solo obtuvo un gesto de vergüenza extrema en el otro.-Lo siento, se me olvidó que eres virgen-se reprendió mentalmente, era más que obvio por su corta edad.-Solo quería saber si tenías algo de experiencia en hacerlo con hombres.

Y era cierto, tenía una leve idea de como funcionaba pero no más, muchas cosas podían salir mal si no sabía como procedía en casos como el suyo, aunque peor sería detenerse en ese momento por ese detalle y salir del sitio, sabía que si lo hacía y le contaba el motivo a su padre entonces él le obligaría a acostarse con una mujer sin darle de nuevo la oportunidad de escoger, y eso no era opción, no haría lo que él le dijera.

Miró por un breve instante al menor, y como no lo vio moverse procedió a quitarse la ropa, una vez quedó solo en ropa interior, se arrodilló frente al otro y lo obligó a acostarse en el futon para luego posicionarse arriba suyo. El pecoso comenzó a retirar su kimono por completo, dejando que el bicolor se percatara de algo.

-No llevabas ropa interior debajo del kimono-dijo en voz alta su observación, al verlo sonrojarse decidió que lo mejor sería tomar, muy a su pesar, el consejo de su padre de no verle a la cara, no quería arrepentirse más de lo que ya lo hacía. Lo giró para que le diera la espalda y se acomodó tras él.-Terminemos con esto cuanto antes-susurró con molestia en su voz, a causa de la absurda situación en la que el maldito de su padre le había metido.

-¿Cliente-san?-preguntó el otro e intentó mirarle, Todoroki se lo impidió, no quería que se lo hiciera más difícil, sería más fácil para ambos si no lo viera a la cara.

Y la parte más difícil siguió después cuando tuvo que masturbarse y entrar en el otro, cosa que hizo sin reparo alguno. Solo hubo una cosa en su mente y era terminar rápido para largarse de ahí, por lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que finalmente acabo que el peliverde estaba llorando de dolor, Shouto se sintió culpable por ello, solo le dijo que no se moviera de su sitio y comenzó a arreglarse para salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible. No quería ver el rostro del otro, aunque fuera solo un desconocido, él no eran tan cruel ni insensible como su padre, sabía que un tercero inocente había salido lastimado por problemas entre su papá y él. Apretó sus puños y solo atinó a tirar al suelo un fajo de billetes como disculpa, estaba avergonzado y molesto porque su viejo se había salido con la suya en esta ocasión.

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo con furia contenida. Regresó al vestíbulo sintiéndose culpable por el estado en que dejó al otro, no podía excusarse, la falta de experiencia de ambos pero sobre todo permitir que su padre le quitara por esta vez su libre albedrío. No tenía idea de que consecuencias podrían haber tras esta noche, solo esperaba que el otro pudiera reponerse. Cuando llegó a la antesala, vio a su padre sentado en un sillón cercano al escritorio de la recepcionista, la cual se veía intimidada por la presencia del otro, no estaba por ningún lado el dueño del lugar.

Su padre notó su presencia pero se veía como si no esperara verlo tan pronto. El pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar, se acercó hasta él. La recepcionista pareció encogerse en su asiento cuando el hombre pasó cerca de ella. Se notaba que no se sentía a gusto en su presencia y menos cerca suyo.

-¿Y?-le preguntó.

-Me siento asqueado.-Fue lo único que pudo decirle.

Por alguna razón que no lograba entender el menor, el adulto parecía algo aliviado por su respuesta. ¿Por que?

-Bien, vamonos.-Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta para ir a la salida.

Shouto solo lo siguió. Pasaron por un pasillo en el cual habían indicaciones sobre la salida, llegaron a una puerta que parecía ser vigilada por un sujeto de traje casi tan grande como su padre. El tipo al verlos caminar a su dirección se volteó, alcanzaba a escuchar seguros ser removidos. Para cuando estuvieron frente a él, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado. Por más extraño que le pareciera, llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminado por una pequeña bombilla arriba de una puerta que estaba sobre unas escaleras. Era obvio que debían subir de nuevo en algún momento pero no sabía porque no podían salir por donde habían entrado. Su padre tocó varias veces la puerta, oyó a alguien moviéndose del otro lado. Tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando la abrieron ya que la luz del otro lado hizo que le dolieran los ojos. Su padre avanzó y él le imitó. Al ver atrás vio a otro sujeto que parecía oficinista ponerle seguros a la puerta por la que pasaron y luego movió un archivador del tamaño de la misma, el cual estaba hueco, sin dejar la puerta a la vista. Mirando el lugar, habían llegado a un cuarto repleto de estantes con libros, archivadores más pequeños y papeles por doquier. Entonces había una entrada pero la salida era otra. Salieron del edificio por una puerta trasera, una que parecía para recibir cargas o algo así.

Su padre y él entraron al auto sin hablar y permanecieron así el resto del viaje. Cuando llegó a casa fue directo a su cuarto y se acostó, si pudiera le gustaría poder olvidar esta noche pero no fue capaz de dormirse rápido, tardó horas en poder hacerlo.

* * *

Le costó levantarse la mañana siguiente. Se sentía cansado del cuerpo y ni mencionar que le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño. Aun así se veía obligado a ir a la escuela.

Este año estudiaría en la U.A., una academia de calidad, muchos padres se sentían afortunados de que sus hijos pudieran estudiar allí.

Llegó media hora antes de que tocará la campana. Se sentía algo mareado, por un momento creyó que tal vez lo habían engañado en el prostíbulo y que el joven con el que se acostó le había contagiado algo. Pero luego recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior y se había ido de casa sin desayunar. Parecía que aun no podía pensar con tanta claridad por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se encontró con una conocida, hija de uno de los socios de su padre. Era hasta ahora la única que ha considerado una amiga y fue una coincidencia que ambos estuvieran en el mismo salón. Faltando cinco minutos para que iniciaran las clases, el chico no se sintió mejor, así que la otra lo llevó a la enfermería. La enfermera, que era una mujer de la tercera edad, le dijo que debía quedarse a descansar; lo cual lo molestó. Le obligaron a ir a la academia y todo para que no pudiera asistir ni a una sola de sus clases.

Se sintió mejor al final del día. Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba costado. Al no ver cerca a la enfermera, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar. Mientras cerraba la puerta vio al chico del prostíbulo, estaba acompañado por una chica y un chico.

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo, ya que ha juzgar por lo que traía puesto también estudiaba ahí. Comenzaron a formarse preguntas dentro de su cabeza pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera hacer que el otro le respondiera al menos una ya que se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Sus acompañantes, que se veían extrañados por la reacción del otro, lo siguieron.

Al darse cuenta de que el chico claramente lo quería evitar, se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria. Juró sentir que alguien lo observaba pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Ese día antes de dormir, se preguntaba algo una y otra vez, pero no tenía la respuesta a ello.

* * *

Al siguiente día se sentía mejor que el anterior. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo hasta el edificio de la academia pero le echó un breve vistazo a la persona que pasó cerca. El chico de hace dos noches estaba parado en medio del camino y lo miró de vuelta.

Cuando llegó a su salón se sentó inmediatamente en su pupitre y se recostó en lo que esperaba que iniciara la primera clase. Vio entrar a un chico con lentes, ordenándole a los demás que se sentaran y se comportaran.

Unos minutos después, para su sorpresa, entró también el chico de cabello verde. Definitivamente era estudiante y además compañero suyo. El otro parecía que tampoco lo sabía por la forma en que lo observó. Tan solo segundos después entró el profesor y comenzó la clase.

* * *

La primera mitad del día pasó rápido. Durante el receso fue a la cafetería con su amiga, Momo.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor-le dijo la pelinegra.

Él asintió. Ella comió un poco de su almuerzo y volvió a hablar.

-¿Conoces a Midoriya?

-¿Quién es Midoriya?-preguntó confundido.

-Es compañero nuestro, el que entró antes de Aizawa-sensei-parpadeó ahora confundida.-Creí que lo conocías ya que te le quedaste viendo.

Él negó.

-Sólo creo haberlo visto en otra parte, intentaba recordar de donde.-Mintió.

-Que raro, juraba que ustedes se conocían, él también te miraba.

-Tal vez haya tenido la misma sensación que yo.-Comentó Todoroki. Recordó que también había visto la chica con la que el otro iba. Era una de las prostitutas de aquel lugar, no había duda, también era estudiante y estaba en el mismo salón que ellos. Eran demasiadas coincidencias.-¿Sabes quienes son los chicos que lo acompañan?-preguntó en general para no levantar sospechas.

Momo se detuvo a pensar.

-Uno es Iida, el presidente de nuestra clase. Es muy recto, parece que Midoriya y Uraraka son los únicos que saben lidiar con él.

-¿Uraraka?-preguntó.

-Es la chica que siempre se junta con Midoriya. Por lo que he escuchado, se conocen desde niños. También está Bakugo pero no los he visto interactuar mucho desde que entramos. Midoriya también solía llevarse bien con otras personas pero los cambiaron de clase, así que no han hablado.

-Entiendo-dijo el mitad albino.

Llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose pero por lo visto ella tenía más tiempo prostituyéndose y él apenas comenzaba en ese negocio. Era demasiado raro. ¿Las otras personas con las que hablaba estarían enteradas de lo que hacía? Sospechaba que no, ya que Iida no actuaba como si lo supiera, además con lo recto que decían que era no creía que aprobara las actividades de sus amigos. Todo era tan extraño. Pensar en esto solo lo hacía tener cada vez más preguntas.

* * *

Durante la clase de educación física, vio como al peliverde le costaba correr y seguía cojeando. ¿El sexo de hace dos días lo había dejado tan mal? Todoroki admitía que no había sido cuidadoso, no tenía experiencia de como hacerlo con hombres (era virgen, lo que era malo), el otro tampoco (otro virgen, lo que lo volvía el doble de malo). No tenía sentido para él que no supiera si trabajaba de eso. Mínimo debería saber algo para instruir a alguien en caso de que fuera inexperto. Se preguntó: ¿Iban mujeres a ese sitio o era exclusivamente para hombres? Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado de dar la última vuelta. Quince minutos después terminó Midoriya.

Estando en las regaderas pensaba cual sería el momento adecuado para acercarse al otro y preguntarle todo lo que quería saber. Cuando se cambió y salió del lugar notó que el profesor estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, tenía los ojos cerrados. El mayor notó que lo observaba, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó el adulto.

El menor negó y se fue. Volvió de nuevo al percatarse de que había olvidado guardar su celular, el cual sacó al recibir un mensaje de su hermana. Vio que ya no se encontraba el profesor en el lugar.

Entró y encontró fácilmente el aparato. Se detuvo al escuchar que aun corría agua en las regaderas. Cauteloso, se acercó a ver. Se trataba de Midoriya ya que se había quedado de último para ducharse.

Tal parece que no se percató de su presencia.

* * *

Aunque había hecho la tarea, no estaba realmente concentrado en lo que hacía. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Recordando el mensaje que su hermana le envió en la tarde, se levantó de su cama a pesar de que eran casi las diez de la noche. Se vistió y salió de su casa. No iba a haber nadie hasta la mañana. Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Y solo se le venía a la mente una cosa en particular.

Vagó por un rato hasta que decidió que ya podía ir al prostíbulo de la otra vez. Quería despistar a la gente que lo rodeaba para que no se diera cuenta a donde se dirigía. No tuvo problemas para llegar al lugar, se había memorizado la forma de llegar ahí cuando iban de regreso a casa él y su padre. No quiso contarle nada de lo que hizo así que lo ignoró viendo por la ventana. No supo porque le dio por memorizar el camino, solo lo hizo. Y muy bien ya que le tomó veinte minutos llegar en comparación a los cuarenta que le tomó a su padre.

Al entrar al edificio, vio en el mismo lugar la recepcionista de la vez pasada. Se acercó a ella y le llamó. Ella, quien había estado tecleando cosas en su computadora, lo miró casi sorprendida.

-Eres el joven que acompañaba al hombre de la otra vez.

-Quiero pasar a prostíbulo.-Fue directo al grano.

La mujer se sonrojó y le indicó que guardara silencio.

-Te dejaré entrar pero no puedes llegar y decir eso como si nada-susurró alarmada.

Miró a los lados y le indicó que la siguiera. Lo llevó al cuarto con cajas y volvió a abrir la puerta oculta.

-Puedes pasar-le dijo mientras observaba que nadie viera.

Eso se le hizo aun más extraño al chico. Apenas atravesó la puerta fue cerrada por la mujer desde afuera. Escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban. Esa mujer era rara.

La segunda recepcionista también se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó asustada la joven.

El chico se acercó a ella.

-Quiero hablar con alguien.-Dijo Shouto.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-habló el dueño del lugar, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepción.-Pero si es el chico que habla mal de mis empleadas.-Se levantó de su asiento y se paró un lado del menor. Apoyó un codo en el escritorio de la recepción.-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Admitirás que te encanto el servicio? ¿Quieres repetir? ¿Hmmmmm?-preguntó obviamente molestándolo.

-Quiero hablar con el chico de la otra vez.

-¿Te refieres a Deku?-le preguntó sonriente el señor. Al ver que mostró confusión le enseñó una fotografía de Midoriya.-Es su apodo en este lugar.

-Quiero hablar con él.-Volvió a decir.

-Lo siento pero no se puede estar a solas con alguno de mis empleados a menos que pagues por ello.-Le dijo con burla, mofándose de él . Se dio la vuelta para irse.-En este mundo nada es gratis, será mejor que te vayas.

-¿Esto es suficiente?Se volteó el sujeto, miró sorprendido el fajo de billetes que sostenía el menor.

El mayor lo tomó y lo contó. Observó al menor y le regresó algo del dinero. El joven arqueó una ceja, era obvio que no esperaba que le devolviera siquiera algo de ese dinero.

-Es tu cambio. No te sorprendas, debo ser alguien de fiar para los que vienen aquí.-Resopló el señor, luego le dio una sonrisa burlona.-Sólo no vayas a lastimar mucho a Deku. He oído que no es lo mismo tener sexo con una mujer que con un hombre-se alejó-aunque claro-le miró burlón-tú no puedes saber eso, ex-chico virgen.

Salió riéndose de la habitación. La joven que se quedó en medio de tan incómodo ambiente, observó al chico buscando alguna muestra de enojo pero le era difícil ver aunque fuera una pequeña.

-Dame el número de la habitación-le ordenó el menor.

La recepcionista le pasó rápido una llave que tenía colgado un número. Todoroki la tomó y se fue rumbo al cuarto.

-Estaré esperando a que llegue-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la mujer lo escuchara.

Fueron alrededor de cinco minutos desde que entró a la habitación cuando llegó Midoriya. A pesar de que inmediatamente le dijo que quería respuestas el otro no le dijo nada. Estaba petrificado, pareció ser una eternidad desde el punto de vista de Izuku desde que el otro habló. Parpadeó confundido.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que respondas mis preguntas-volvió a hablar el de cabello bicolor.

El peliverde tragó saliva.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó el otro. No supo si fue por educación o si realmente quería saberlo.

-Midoriya Izuku-le respondió, miraba a cualquier lado de la habitación que no fuera el otro-¿y tú como te llamas?-pensaba que lo justo era que el otro le dijera lo mismo.

-Todoroki Shouto.

-Todoroki...¿como el señor de negocios Todoroki Enji?

-Es mi padre.

La forma en que lo confesó atrajo la atención del pecoso.

No sería la única vez en que Todoroki hablara así de su padre.

-Es algo muy obvio pero-habló de nuevo Izuku-¿Estudias en la Yuuei?

Shouto asintió.

-Y por lo visto somos compañeros. Quisiera saber algo. ¿Hay más alumnos trabajando aquí? No puedes engañarme, he visto el catálogo.

El peliverde se sobresaltó. Eso significaba que podría haber reconocido a sus amigas.

-¿Quienes son?

-Una es mi amiga de la infancia, está en nuestro salón. Otras dos son de distintas clases.

-Supongo que Uravity es Uraraka.

-Si-contestó cabizbajo.

-¿Solo vienen hombres aquí?

-Pueden entrar ambos sexos pero últimamente los únicos que vienen son hombres.

Era cierto, hace tiempo había dejado de ir la clientela femenina, perdiendo parte de sus ingresos pero conseguían mantenerse a flote gracias a su "leal" clientela masculina.

-¿Todos aquí son menores de edad?

-No, algunas son adultas pero no vienen porque tienen contrato de exclusividad.

Dichos tratos consistían en que un cliente pagaba una cantidad elevada a diario para que una de las prostitutas del lugar solo pudiera acostarse con él, mientras pagara ella no se acostaría con nadie más.

-¿Solo las adultas lo pueden tener?-cuestionó Todoroki.

-También se pueden tener con menores pero es más costoso por los riesgos-le respondió Midoriya.

-¿Porque si son menores trabajan aquí?

Izuku sintió que su boca se secó, podía jurar que ningún sonido saldría de su boca aunque quisiera. Agachó la cabeza. Fueron unos minutos en los que guardó silencio y era observado por el otro que seguía esperando paciente su respuesta.

-Solo te pido que entiendas,-lo miró con ojos vidriosos, cosa que descolocó un poco al de ojos dispares-algunos de nosotros no tuvimos opción.

Comenzó a hipar, el dolor emocional que había acumulado en tan pocos días le resultaba difícil de ignorar las preguntas del otro que solo lograron abrir más la herida. Todoroki era capaz de ver que se sentía mal el de ojos verdes pero aun le quedaba algo por preguntar.

-¿Sus padres saben sobre esto?

El otro negó mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiarse las lágrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos.

-Créeme cuando te digo que absolutamente NADIE sabe que estamos involucrados en esto.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó para cuando Midoriya se recompuso. Todoroki pensó que tal vez ya era hora de regresar a casa así que se levantó. Miró de nuevo al otro al escucharlo sorber su nariz. Deku no moqueaba, sin embargo, seguía teniendo rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Metió una de sus manos en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Midoriya se limpiaba con las manos las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo. Enfrente de él apareció un pañuelo blanco. Se lo estaba ofreciendo Shouto.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal. Esa no era mi intención.

Vaya, eso era muy caballeroso de su parte. Nadie se había portado así con él, lo cual hasta cierto punto era extraño. El peliverde sintió como su temperatura corporal subía unos cuantos grados que ahora le quemaba el rostro de tan solo pensarlo. Para demostrar que se encontraba mejor, tomó el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse la cara. Estaba por agradecerle pero escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Era como un déja vu, sólo que ahora lloraba no por el dolor de haber perdido su virginidad, ahora era porque recordaba todas las malas decisiones que habían tomado sus compañeras y él. Lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a pensar que no había válido la pena nada de eso.

Probablemente Uraraka seguiría trabajando de eso al menos hasta que se graduara de una universidad con un título que le diera más posibilidades de empleo; Mei no tendría otro lugar en el cual crear sus inventos y seguiría yendo ahí hasta que pudiera llamar la atención de algún inversionista que se diera cuenta de su potencial; e Itsuka, bueno, tal vez ya se haya dado cuenta de que no tenía muchas oportunidades.

Y él...

Lo peor de todo era que estaba obligado a continuar prostituyéndose a pesar de que le faltaba poco para terminar de pagar las deudas.

Tal vez si buscaba un lado bueno de todo eso...

El único que encontraba era que su madre no tendría que trabajar.

Pero, ¿valía la pena?

Recordó como su madre lo había criado sin ayuda de nadie, fue por mucho tiempo el único sustento de la casa; como ella lo dejaba comerse lo único que tenían, aun y si ella se quedaba sin comer; como sacrificaba sus escasos días de descanso para cuidarlo y hacer lo que él quisiera. Y las historias que le contaba de All Might había hecho más pasajera la horrible situación que vivían durante su infancia.

Tal vez por su madre si valía la pena.

La puerta se abrió. Se relajó al ver a Uraraka entrar.

-¡Deku!-le habló con un tono feliz pero pareció preocuparse al verlo mejor-¿Fueron bruscos contigo? ¿Por eso estás llorando?-le preguntó sumamente preocupada.

Desde que le había visto así hace dos días esperaba no volver a verlo de esa manera. Además, se suponía que había investigado la forma de tener relaciones entre hombres. Incluso ella y las otras le ayudaron y aconsejaron. ¿Y si el modo en que el cliente lo trató fue demasiado para él e hizo inútiles todos sus conocimientos sobre este?

-Deku, tú-se quedó callada al notar que el otro sonreía levemente mientras miraba un pañuelo entre sus manos.-¿Deku-kun?-le removió el hombro, sacándolo de la ensoñación en la que el chico estaba metido.

-¿Uraraka?-preguntó confundido, ni se acordaba que había entrado.

-Tardabas mucho así que vine. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asintió. Se levantó de la cama, se había sentado cuando se quedó solo en el cuarto. Ochako sonrió aliviada, caminaron para salir de la habitación.

-Me alegra ver que no sea nada, pensé que habían sido malos contigo que llorabas porque no podías estar de pie.

Izuku se sonrojó fuertemente. Entendió lo que interpretó su amiga.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

Ella rió mientras cerraba la habitación detrás de ellos.

* * *

En un lugar más alejado de la ciudad, dos hombres estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro en una mesa en el interior de una cafetería. Ninguno había bebido de las tazas de café que la mesera les había traído hace poco.

Era tarde, así que eran los únicos clientes en el lugar. Podían hablar tranquilos.

-¿Qué has averiguado?-preguntó uno de los hombres al otro, sostenía su taza con ambas manos solo para mantenerlas ocupadas.

El otro suspiró y le dio un trago al café antes de responder.

-Ha trabajado desde los seis años para ayudar a su madre.-Lo miró a los ojos.

El hombre bajó la mirada y vio su café.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo.

El otro le miró algo cansado.

-Los exámenes de paternidad dieron positivo. ¿Cuando terminarás de aceptarlo, Toshinori?

El aludido, que era un rubio delgado y de ojos azules, observó a su acompañante.

-No se puede creer fácilmente en algo como eso, sobre todo debido a la forma en la que me enteré. ¿Has logrado dar con el responsable?

El otro negó.

-Quien haya sido el que te envió esa carta logró esconder su identidad.

El rubio le dio un pequeño tragó al café.

-No sé que es lo que realmente desea que suceda esa persona al enviarme esa información.-Dijo preocupado.

El sujeto enfrente de él, terminó su café y sacó un papel de entre su ropa, lo deslizó sobre la mesa. Carraspeó llamando la atención de su amigo, que tomó el papel. Era una fotografía de un chico de no más de 15 años.

-Midoriya Izuku, le seguiré manteniendo vigilado.

Toshinori pareció relajarse un poco.

-Te lo agradezco, Aizawa.

El otro se encogió de hombros, buscó en sus bolsillos y dejó en la mesa el dinero por su café y se fue de ahí.

El rubio, estando ahora solo, miró su bebida. Hubiera seguido haciendo lo mismo de no ser porque la mesera le dijo que ya era hora de cerrar. Se disculpó, tomó lo más rápido que pudo su café y dejó el dinero por el mismo y salió del lugar.

La calle estaba sola, así que no había mucho ruido. Solo pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había hablado con Aizawa en aquella cafetería. Detuvo su andar y miró al cielo.

-Midoriya Izuku,-sonrió un poco feliz-significa que tuve un hijo con Inko. ¿Quien lo diría?

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que hayan estado bien. Lamento la tardanza. Espero que el capítulo más o menos largo valga la espera.**

 **Siento que la última escena no salió como quería pero meh, ya no tenía más que agregarle.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
